


you're the only one

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're soft and cute uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: a very short, sweet drabble based off of that video of wooyoung kissing a pouty san
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	you're the only one

"Are you alright?" 

Wooyoung spoke towards the bundle of blankets on San's bed, where his head of black hair could be seen poking through slightly. San had very suddenly retreated to his room in the middle of the group's movie night, after sending jealous gazes towards Wooyoung and Seonghwa the whole night. The pair were cuddled up against each other and giggling every now and then whenever Seonghwa would whisper something in the other's ear, and San didn't enjoy watching it. 

"Yeah, completely fine." San responds coldly. Wooyoung wouldn't accept that as an answer.

He makes himself comfortable on San's bed, laying down behind him and gently wrapping his arms around the taller male. This was normal for them, the complete closeness and intimacy. 

Neither Wooyoung or San knew how to describe what they were. Of course, they were friends, but the longing gazes and the lingering touches said otherwise. They both knew they were more than friends. 

"You know you can tell me anything." 

San doesn't respond. After a short silence, Wooyoung speaks again. 

"You know, you're the only one I'd do this with."

San turns around so he's facing Wooyoung, so close he can feel the younger's breath against his skin. His interest was now piqued. 

"I just like to tease Seonghwa-hyung. It's nothing more than that." 

San doesn't know why hearing those words make him feel better. 

"Okay." San says, looking up at Wooyoung with a pout still. Wooyoung can't help but appreciate how beautiful he looks with no effort at all. Suddenly, San speaks up again. 

"Can we kiss?" He blurts. 

Wooyoung smiles and presses a kiss on the top of San's head, just as he always did whenever San was in a bad mood. 

"I meant- Never mind." San grumbles. 

"Hey." Wooyoung whispers, lifting San's chin up with a finger gracefully so their lips are barely centimeters apart. 

"You're really beautiful." Wooyoung whispers, leaning in just slightly closer. If this was what San wanted, he'd close the gap between them. 

And he does. In merely a second, San's lips are on Wooyoung's. It's soft, comfortable as though his lips are meant to be there on Wooyoung's. He begins to question why they didn't do this sooner. It's a little wet, but he doesn't mind. 

The two eventually break apart, looking at each other lovingly. 

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" Wooyoung giggles, pulling San closer to his chest and playing with his hair. 

"Dunno." San mumbles sleepily, half consciously leaving small pecks over Wooyoung's collar. 

"You're the only one I want to do it with." Is what San hears Wooyoung whisper before he's falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N c:


End file.
